


Why She?

by Diana924



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Lui non la desiderava, affatto.
Relationships: George Howard/Charlotte Wells, Thomas Haxby/Charlotte Wells
Kudos: 3





	Why She?

Lui non la desiderava, affatto.

Come poteva lui, un uomo retto e di saldi principi morali, desiderare una donna perduta come lei? Charlotte Wells era l’emblema dei sette peccati capitali, pigra, lussuriosa, avida e affamata di denaro e di vita. Lo sapeva bene lui dato che si occupava dei conti di sir George quanto il suo padrone avesse dilapidato per andare dietro ai capricci di quella volgare prostituta.

Una donna del genere non meritava tutte quelle attenzioni e per fare cosa poi? Stare sulla schiena e alimentare le fantasie di sir George? Prosciugargli le finanze e distrarlo da quella perla che era lady Caroline?

Fosse stato in suo potere l’avrebbe immediatamente cacciata ma lui era solo un servo e seppur devoto non si sarebbe mai sognato di agire in maniera contraria ai desideri di sir George, anche se disapprovava in toto. E lei era bella, seducente, affascinante e dotata di artigli tali da lacerare qualsiasi uomo, una donna del suo spirito frequentava sir George solamente perché lui la pagava, altrimenti non l’avrebbe guardato due volte.

E lui … lei non l’avrebbe mai guardato, anche se fosse stato un lord, anche se fosse stato ricco perché lo aveva sempre reputato noioso. Preferiva quel maledetto irlandese che non aveva cervello ma un corpo fatto per appagare i peggiori istinti di una donnaccia come Charlotte Wells, incostante di natura.

Sentì quel rumore e sospirò di nuovo, che dovesse rimanere alla porta mentre sir George si intratteneva con lei era penoso e insopportabile. Non era quello il suo posto perché lui … lui doveva stare con lei, con Charlotte. Era sicuro che l’avrebbe fatta gemere di piacere, urlare persino e senza dover sborsare un penny perché voleva sentirla davvero, voleva che lei lo desiderasse senza che lui pagasse, lei doveva desiderarlo sul serio.

Chiuse gli occhi e si portò una mano dentro le brache, cullato dai gemiti particolarmente acuti di Charlotte, era sicuro che lo stesse facendo apposta. La immaginò distesa a letto, con lui sopra, intenti a compiere le peggiori porcherie, le stesse dei romanzi scollacciati ricolmi di quelle immagini perverse. Si immaginò mentre le donava piacere facendola godere e lei lo baciava, quella bocca calda e appassionata sul suo corpo mentre lei gli si concedeva in maniera sempre più oscene ed inebrianti. Ma soprattutto lei lo amava, quella non era una transazione d’affari o una compravendita ma due persone innamorate che si concedono totalmente all’altra, compiendo diverse oscenità ma quello era irrilevante. E soprattutto lei era sua, solamente sua e di nessun altro; non di sir George, non dell’irlandese o dei tanti uomini anonimi ma solamente sua, Thomas Haxby e Charlotte Wells.

Un gemito più forte degli altri lo riscosse da quei pensieri, avevano quasi finito pensò aumentando il ritmo della propria mano, nelle orecchie i gemiti sempre più acuti di Charlotte. La sentì raggiungere il picco del godimento e si morse le labbra a sangue mentre la seguiva, maledetta donna e maledetto il potere che aveva su di lui.

Li sentì ridacchiare e cercò di ricomporsi, nessuno dei due doveva sospettare nulla di quel che provava per Charlotte Wells, quella meravigliosa sgualdrina che il suo padrone manteneva.

E comunque lui non la desiderava, nient’affatto si disse ormai per l’ennesima volta Thomas Haxby, più per convincere sé stesso che per vero bisogno.


End file.
